Evening in a jungle
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: a romantic os on kavi


**Let's go direct on the story:**

**.**

**..**

…

_It was a stormy evening he was on the way from bureau to home when got a call from some unknown number immediately he changed his car's way and drove off on that direction_

_It was near about jungle someone informed him about a dead body exactly on that place but there is nothing he shocked little but suddenly his eyes recognized three persons at some distance away holding a girl….. girl trying her best to freed herself but in vain…. Girl backside facing him so he didn't able to saw her face he ran into that side but they were far away from him ….. they forcefully took that girl inside jungle and disappears from his eyes…._

His point of view: oh shit man… I must follow them I have to save her

_So he also moved inside the jungle_

_**Inside jungle:**_

_he was alone and roaming here and there in jungle he was scanning the jungle in search to them after a while he spotted a girl with white sari he moves to her and said "app thik toh hai aur woh log kaha chle gye jo apko yaha par lye the"_

_she turns to him and he shocked and said in stern voice "tum"_

girl: (with a sweet smile) ha mai"

_her body was totally covered with sari he was shocked to saw her in this way but soon she start unwrapping her sari_

guy: (stammering)ye…yeh kya kr rahi ho tum?

_But she removed it completely but under sari she was wearing a white shirt with trouser till her knees she ruffled her hair and asked with a smirk " kaisi lag rahi ho mai kavin"_

kavin: (in anger) purvi yeh kya majak hai….

Purvi: (in same tone) yeh toh tumhe yaha lane ka idea tha….

Kavin: (in worry tone) aur woh adami kaha gye

Purvi: woh toh mere informers the ,,,,,…. maine he bulya tha onka yaha pa

Kavin: (folding his arms around his chest) toh iska matlab woh phone call bhi tumne he kiya hoga

Purvi: kiya nahi karwia

_Kavin shook his head in disbelief_

Kavin: you know what you are impossible…. I am going you stay in this jungle with your informers…..

Purvi came infront of him: no no"… tum mere se gusa the isliye toh maine yeh kiya tumhe manne ke liye….

Kavin: (irritatingly) puri dunia mai tujhe ek jungle he mila tha mujhe manne ke liye…

_He trying to go but purvi put her foot on his way and he fall on the ground… she start laughing _

Kavin shouts: purviiiiii

Purvi laid on him and said in her innocent voice: ajj kitna bhi gusa kr lo magar ajj tujhe aise naraj nahi jane dongi…..

_He trying to push him but she holds him tightly so he was not able to move up….. _

Kavin: chodo mujhe…

Purvi: nahi

_There were clouds in the sky and it appeared evening as a night….. drizzling already started from last few minutes and soon drizzling became heavy rain with lightening _

_With a struggle he pushed her and start moving she was still there with teary eyes but he had no concern for her at that time when a thunder storm happened she was too sacred and water was dripping from her face he immediately turned and hugged her tightly she really relived a release sigh seeing him back_

Kavin: (in hug) mai janta ho ki tumhe iss sab se bahut dar lagta hai

_He tightly wrapped his arms around her body she also felt secured in his arms….._

Purvi: (in sobbing tone) tum abb bhi mere se naraj ho kya?

Kavin: (cupping her face) nahi…..

_She smiled lightly and he too….. but suddenly she noticed something behind kavin she shouts "kavin "… he turn and saw a dog there firstly both looked to each other and the very next second they start running with full speed….. dog was behind them… while running kavin said "agar ajj mai mar gya toh iski responsible tum hogi purvi… maine kitne sapne dekh rakhe the sab dhre ke dhre reh jayenge….hamri shadi aur hamre bache…. Mai toh kuwara he iss dunia se chla jaonga…"_

Purvi interrupt him " climb on the tree"

While running Kavin through suspicious eyes: what

Purvi: damn it..! ped pr chdo

Kavin: ha

_And now both were on the tree and dog was under tree with open mouth _

Kavin: mujhe toh abi bhi niche dekhne mai dar lag raha hai….

Purvi: dog he toh hai kha nahi jayega….

Kavin:tum janti ho na mujhe dog se dar lagta hai….

Purvi: huhhh

Kavin: what huh….! Agar tujhe nahi lagta toh bhagi kyu waha se

Purvi: woh mujhe kha jata…

Kavin: toh maine kon sa urdu mai bola tha kehne ka matlab mera bhi yehi tha…

Purvi: abb bs bhi karo…..

Kavin: bs kya abi toh shru hoga

Purvi: kya

Kavin: romance

Purvi: ped pai

Kavin: kyu koi burai hai…

And he pulled her toward him

Purvi: kya kr rahe ho mai neche gir jaongi…

Kavin: abb dog ja chukka hai abb hum free hai

Purvi: koi dekhega toh kya sochega

Kavin: iss jungle mai sirf yeh ped( trees) he dekhenge

Purvi: (pushed him lightly) abi nhi…. Dekho mere kapde bhi bheeg gye hai]

Kavin: barish mai kapde he bhegte hai miss purvi

_After few minutes they were walking on the muddy jungle and water was splashing over their feet they were walking on holding each other hands suddenly a cloud again roared in the sky she stuck to his chest she held him so tightly her nails clutched into his chest but he remained silent he want to feel her body her warm breaths but she realized the closeness between them he was deeply looking into her eyes and noticed water tripling down from her cheeks he moved close her and she take steps back and bumped with a tree he hold her face and start licking water droplets from her face _

Purvi: (with shyness) chle

_but before she could continue her words he grabbed her hand tightly and wrapping the other hand around her shoulder kavin moved his lips toward her… once she was trying to move but he hold her tightly and became too close to her and start to kiss her upper lip…now purvi also respond him and then he moved to her lower lip he start sucking her lips with great passion and they kiss deeply without knowing their kiss became_ _so wild when_ _their tongues were exploring each other …..they apart when they need air_

_and after this she started coughing badly on that unexpected attack_

_Due to the rain she was wetting totally and her clothes clinching with her body her red bra clearly shown under her white shirt and her legs too looking very sexy… really she was looking so hot and he saw clearly her body shape he melted seeing her like this his heart beat was really very fast he could not control himself more so he pushed her on the ground and leaned on her he put his entire weight on her and again continue their kiss rest part… after some time she was trying to hold her breath and he continuously looking her with smirk smile_

_After kissing on her lips he moved his hand on her entire body he again move to up and his hand stop near her cleavage she felt a current in her body he was about to open her shirt button when they heard a quallis voice_

Purvi: koi a raha hai…

Kavin: oh shit

Purvi: kya hua

Kavin: maine bureau mai bhi phone kiya tha…..

Purvi: what! And said tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta

_Both of them stand up and settled themselves and move to road side and met with other cid members shreya, freddy and vineet_

Vineet: sorry sir barish itni tej thi ki hame ane mai deri ho gai

Kavin: agar na atte toh jyda asha hota

Freddy: kya mtlab

Kavin: woh koi prank call tha humne ache se check kr liya yaha par kuch nahi hai

Shreya: toh abb hame wapis chlna chayiea

Kavin: (unwillingly) hmmm

Kavin: purvi tum mere sath chlo mai tumhe ghar drop kr donga…..

She agree

_**In car:**_

_He was driving and she was seated beside him resting her head on his shoulders…._

Kavin: (with a smile)wase jungle mai romance krne ka bhi apna he maja hai…..

Purvi: hmm ….kabi kabi aisi unique jagah par bahut maja ata hai

Kavin: ajj ka din mai hamesha yd rakhoga

Purvi: mai bhi

Kavin: (while driving he kissed near her eye) I love you baby"

Purvi: I love you too jannu…"

**A simple sweet os hope so you like it….**


End file.
